How could i ever love you
by Bronaghmcm09
Summary: well its about Edward and Bella hating each other and they will never like each other and how they do try it out being nice and dating but they don't like it and fights break out and counselling comes along, will they be able to work things out?


_**How could I ever love you**_

_**HOLA EVERYONE........THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.....PLEASE BE NICE! :):) **_

_**(i do not own twilight in any way and im not trying to steal the twilight story..just thought id say that)**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**I sat in my chair watching as that idiot Edward Cullen moved over to the group of barbie dolls who were drooling over him. Ok I know exactly what he is planning on doing. This is your typical low life guy. **_

_**First he takes a strand of her hair and puts it behind her ear and says, "you know you are prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on" they giggle falling for the cheesiest line ever. Then he takes her by the waist and pulls her to him, while she's still in shock he leans into her neck and kisses along there and up her jaw until he gets onto her lips. I think you get what happens next, they fall for him in the blink of an eye and he has complete control over her. **_

_**It makes me so sick! Ugh just look at him over there with those fake plastic barbie dolls. **_

_**As if he heard me thinking about him, he turns around to find me staring at him like the spastic I am!.**_

_**"Stop staring at my butt Swan I know it's nice and all but your kind of pervy!" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! **_

_**I can't believe IT just said that to me ! The cheek of him !**_

_**"Actually, now that you talk about it" I let my eyes wonder to his butt, jeez it is nice and....WAIT WTF AM I SAYING i gotta think of something **_

_**"It has gotten saggy....mmhmm definitely saggy" haha what a comeback. All the girls where looking at him with shocked faces and quickly walked away from him, I got up with a smug smile on my face and left him standing there frozen. What an idiot.**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**SHE HAS TO RUIN EVERYTHING I DO !!!! IS SHE JEALOUS, SHE HAS TO BE OR ELSE SHE WOULD JUST THE ME HAVE MY FUN WITH THOSE GIRLS !!!! Bella Swan seriously pisses me off!!! Breath Edward, just breath.**_

_**I stood there in total shock ! I really was not expecting her to come off with that! I watched her get up and walk away with a smug smile on her face. Who the hell did she think she was! By god she is gonna get what she deserves, she's really gonna hate me after what I'm gonna do. This is going to be ssooo good. **_

_**I give myself a mental shake and walked off towards the canteen, oh joy ! Bella is going to be in here no doubt with my sister, what does Alice see in her anyways she's so stuck up and jealous !. **_

_**Bella is the kind of person who will act all nice in front of her parents and my parents but when it's just me and her she completely changes its like she has two personalities it's gets very annoying. Why the heck am I even thinking about HER anyways. **_

_**UGH there she is standing in line talking to Mike Newton I hate that kid! They look like they are having a very intense talk, she just touched his arm ! she's laughing with him ! WTF IS SHE DOING SHE HATES HIM, WE HATE HIM ! hold on one frickin minute! Why do I even care if she's talking to him? I'm just glad she's not talking to me. I was doing really well just walking past her not even looking at her pretending like she didn't exist, when she stuck her leg out sideways and tripped me up, I fell into this frickin giant! Who by the way had a plate of food which went all over him !!! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?. I got up off the floor and stood gobsmacked looking at the angry giant in front of me. I was in for it now. **_

_**"YOU IDIOT ! YOU RUINED MY LUNCH YOU TWAT" omg this guy is going to kill me.**_

_**He lifted up his fist and pounded it right into my face...ouch ! **_

_**I fell to the ground and the last thing I thought about was that Bella was going to get what she deserved.**_

_**Soooooo, I know its been started off pretty bad but I just wanted to see how you guys would respond to it so if you could let me know if you want me to continue or not by pressing that ever so nice button below :) :)**_


End file.
